


Kinks of Nature

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: LJ Prompt, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would take a suitcase to hold all of Stiles' kinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks of Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxAthaelaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAthaelaxxx/gifts), [ronniemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniemarie/gifts).



”You are the kinkiest bastard I’ve ever met.” Stiles grinned as he released Derek’s wrist from the knot he had tied to the bedpost, rubbing gently at the reddened skin even as werewolf healing kicked in and the red marks and indentations faded away.

“What does that say about you since you’ve been up and ready for every single one of them?” He grinned as Derek blushed, still loving the fact that he was the only one who ever got to see Derek like this. “If I recall correctly, you bought me the cock-ring.”

“Yeah because you were getting paranoid about how long you were lasting—I kept telling you that was just being new to things but you wouldn’t listen.” Derek slid his way down the bed until he could drop his head onto Stiles chest and Stiles exaggerated his grunt just so he could see the small tilt at the corner of Derek’s mouth. 

“And the spanking?” 

“You smelt like you liked it—I threatened you with it once and I thought your jeans were going to combust.”

“Yeah, I do most definitely have a thing for having you over my lap—your ass is fucking gorgeous, even more so when it’s showing my hand prints.” Wrapping his arm around Derek’s shoulders, Stiles dropped a kiss onto his head. “Besides, I like to think my kinks would fit into a smallish portmanteau—different sections for all the different areas.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Portmanteau’s are, by definition, huge suitcases.”

“Your point being?”

“That means a smallish portmanteau is still pretty damn big.”

“And—“ 

“You have zero shame.”

“And a good job too otherwise I would never last through a pack meeting—the first time those guys started sniffing at my crotch trying to confirm that I was indeed slipping the hot beef injection to their alpha would have sent me packing!”

“UGH! Hot beef injection?”

“What would you prefer—boning? Giving you one? Fudge packing?”

“That is truly disgusting and if I never hear that expression again it will be too soon!” He laughed, knowing exactly what facial expression Derek was wearing. Thinking about Derek’s face sent a twitch to his cock, imagining what else he would like to see Derek’s face wearing. He felt Derek take a deep inhale and knew he could tell that Stiles was getting turned on again. Before he could say anything, Derek reared up over him, just beginning to turn until Stiles could see the dark tufts of hair sprouting on his face, fangs beginning to peek out and claws growing at the ends of his hands. His dick protested but still tried to rise valiantly—there was just something so unbelievably arousing in knowing he got to fuck this savage beast that got to him each and every time. 

Just before he reached up to touch, Derek leapt from the bed and yanked Stiles from the bed. His breath caught in his throat as Derek manhandled him over to the bedroom wall, shoving him back against it. Heart thumping, Stiles watched as Derek dropped to his knees in front of him, pushing his head into Stiles’ crotch and sniffing hard. 

“This turn you on?”

“Which part? You manhandling me or having a beast at my feet?”

“Both.”

“Yeah.” Reaching down, Stiles ran his hand through the thick hair on Derek’s head, grabbing it at the back and yanking Derek’s head back. Those beautiful eyes glowed red for a moment, a snarl twisting Derek’s face but he didn’t resist in the slightest. “Want me to fuck you again?” Derek didn’t say anything, dropping his gaze and whining slightly. “Want me to make you beg before I do?” Stiles didn’t need to be a werewolf to tell that turned Derek on. “Fine. Suck me till I’m hard then I’ll fuck you through the mattress. And Derek?” There was his sweet bitch, looking up at him with lust and longing in his eyes. “Don’t be _too_ careful with your teeth.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For Ronniemarie cos I traumatised her with 'Underlying Intent' and for xxxAthaelaxxx - the dirty version will follow at some point, I promise!


End file.
